


Up

by scherryzade



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, gruesome cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Torren, and a distracting moment for Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ on [ October 19th, 2009](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/8426.html)

"Up!" exclaimed Torren.

"Huh?"

Torren reached up towards John. "Up!"

John smiled, and mirrored Torren's pose, throwing up his hands as he said "Up!" in agreement, his head tipped to the side.

Torren scowled at John, and threw up his hands with greater emphasis. "Up!"

"Oh, _up_ , right." And with that, John grabbed Torren and held him high above his head. Torren shrieked with delight.

"Hey there, little jumper. What noise does the jumper make?" Torren hummed, and John hummed back. "That's right!"

John span round, sending Torren's legs out and provoking another peal of giggles from the boy.

"What about the MH-60G Pave Hawk, huh? What noise does it make?"

Torren hummed again, a little uncertainly. "No-oh," said John, shaking his head with a deadly serious expression. "The Pave Hawk goes 'schwp, schwp, schwp'. Can you do that?"

"'wp?"

John beamed. "That's it. Schwp, schwp, schwp..."

"...Dr McKay?"

"Hm? What?" Rodney glared at his interuptee.

Gibson looked slightly wounded, as if Rodney should have been listening to him instead of concentrating on his own research. Which is what he had been doing. "I need your authorisation before I can -"

"Fine, fine, whatever -" Rodney grabbed Gibson's proposal and scrawled on it before shoving it back across the desk. Gibson stared at him for a moment, then fled.

Across the room, John 'schwp, schwp, schwp'-ed past Teyla and a slightly anxious Kanaan, spinning slowly.

~

"Wait, what the hell did I just authorise?"

**Author's Note:**

> If the USAF's MH-60G Pave Hawk search & rescue helicopter doesn't go 'schwp, schwp, schwp', I apologise.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, that is Nate from my Newcomers series slipping in there to take advantage of Rodney's distraction :)


End file.
